Monsters Watch Death Battle
by Flip D. Switch
Summary: Inspired by epicvictory2025's story "RWBY watches Death Battle". After the monsters go to the surface, Alphys finds a box with the word "DEATH" on it. Although worried at first, she opens it to find it full of DVDs. After a few of the other monsters come over (Namely Undyne and the Skeleton bros) they decide to turn her find into a marathon watching of the show, DEATH BATTLE!
1. A New Find

After the events of Undertale's Pacifist Route, all of the monsters left the underground and managed to carry out peaceful lives with the humans on the surface.

Toriel and Asgore started the first monster/human school. Despite Papyrus' suggestion of the name (The Great Papyrus' School of Learning for Tiny Humans and Monsters), it was named "Asriel Elementary". (In consolation, Asgore carved a hedge into the shape of Papyrus' smiling face.)

Undyne filled the role of the cooking teacher and the gym teacher. However, after several students came home with stomach aches and, on occasion, minor injuries, she was replaced by Muffet as the cooking teacher.

Papyrus still trains with Undyne whenever she has some free time, which is producing surprisingly good results. The last batch of spaghetti actually looked and tasted like actual spaghetti… if you ignored the fact that it wriggled on occasion and squeaked when you bit into it.

Mettaton went on tour and became a sensation among humans and monsters alike. Although he doesn't show It, he misses Dr. Alphys when touring.

Sans… Actually, not much has changed with him. He eats, sleeps, and even brought his sock from his old house, leaving it in the same spot in his new house.

Not much has changed for Dr. Alphys, either. She continues to study human history (Watch anime) when she has nothing else to do. Although, instead of rooting through the garbage, she buys them at so-called "Video rental stores." However, one day, her old habit reared its ugly head.

* * *

Above ground, Video Rental Building, 4:30 PM

One day, Dr. Alphys, after exiting her favorite Anime/Comic Book store with armloads of "Research Material", was on her way home to "study." However, before she got too far, she saw a shady-looking human wearing black clothing carrying a large box into an alleyway behind the store. Naturally curious, Alphys set down her recent purchases and followed behind him, maintaining a safe distance and and hiding behind various objects when he looked back to see if anyone was following him. Once behind the building, she watched the human throw the box into a dumpster and walk away.

Once Alphys was sure that the human was a good ways away, she slowly walked to the dumpster and looked inside. Amongst piles of moldy, rotten food and broken electronics, the box sat there, almost untouched by the filth around it. Now that she had a closer look at the box, she saw a label that was partially scratched off. The only thing she could make out on the red and silver label was a single word…

"DEATH."

Alphys was unsure what she should do. She pondered her options. Should she leave the mystery box there and let whatever's inside become lost forever? Or should she take the box and risk unleashing whatever was inside?

Well, it wouldn't be a very exciting story if she just left it there, now would it?

* * *

On the Surface, Alphys' New Lab, 4:55 PM

"Hmm… S-scans don't show any signs of life… nothing explosive…"

After getting everything that she bought from the comic store back to her house, Dr. Alphys ran tests on her most recent acquisition: the mysterious "DEATH" box. So far, however, she couldn't find anything relatively dangerous about it.

"I j-just don't understand…" muttered the doctor. "Wh-what would give someone the motive to dispose of this secretly? I-I-I'm still hesitant to open it… B-But I have to know what's in it!"

Out of nowhere, an explosion interrupted her train of thought. She quickly ran outside and saw a small plume of smoke slowly rising from the area where Undyne lived.

* * *

On the Surface, Undyne's House, 4:57 PM

"All right, Papyrus! We made pretty good time on that try!"

I KNOW! AND THERE WAS ONLY ONE EXPLOSION THIS TIME!

After a long day of "training", and… burning her house down again due to said training… Undyne and Papyrus stood outside Undyne's now smoldering house, beaming with pride at a decent-looking (slightly charred) plate of spaghetti. After wiping the soot off of her face, Undyne waved goodbye to Papyrus (who gleefully ran off with his most recent dish) and headed towards Alphys' house.

On occasion, Undyne drops by Alphys' house to stay the night while her house is being repaired by Sans. It doesn't actually take Sans an entire night. Somehow, Sans can repair and rebuild her house in about five minutes and sleeps there for the night. Undyne just wants an excuse to stay at Alphys' house and Sans wants an excuse not to clean his own bed.

Once Undyne reaches Alphys' house, she announces her presence the way she usually does.

BANG BANG BANG!

"Yo, Alphy! Papyrus and I burned my house down again, so I'm gonna crash here for the night, OK?"

No Response.

BANG BANG BANG!

"Alphys? You home?"

Still no response. Suddenly, Alphys' door whooshes open. Just as quickly, Alphys grabs Undyne by the wrist, pulls her through the doorway, and quickly shuts it behind her.

"Whoa, Alphys!" Said Undyne, slightly shocked. "What's the rush? At least let me unpack my stuff…"

"Th-there's no time!" Yelled Alphys, panicked. "I need your help right now!"

Alphys tried dragging Undyne again, but she wouldn't budge. Undyne lifted her arm (with Alphys still holding on for dear life) so that the two could see eye-to-eye… Well, one eye, anyway.

"OK. What's up?" asked Undyne, concerned. "You're acting weirder and more paranoid than usual."

"Just pl-please hurry!" Alphys whimpered. "Th-this could be a matter of life and death!"

Undyne, now serious, drops Alphys. "Well, why didn't you say so sooner?" she summons a magical spear. "What do I gotta kill?"

Seeing the murderous intent in her eyes, Alphys quickly waved her hands and shook her head. "N-n-no! N-nothing like that! It's… K-kind of difficult to explain. Undyne, relieved that the situation wasn't that serious, yet upset that she doesn't get to kill anything, stabbed her spear into the floor and followed Alphys down the hallway and into her room. In front of her couch, on a table, was the cardboard "DEATH" box.

"That's it?" Undyne groaned. "A dumb box?"

"A-actually… I think there m-might be a bit more to it than that…" Alphys told her how she came across the box.

"So…" muttered Undyne, "what you're telling me is that you saw some shady-looking human try to secretly get rid of a box with the word "DEATH" written on it in bloody letters in a dark alley, and your _first_ instinct was to pick it up, take it home, and see what's inside?"

Alphys twiddled her thumbs. "W-well…" Alphys mumbled, embarrassed, "Wh-when you p-put it like th-that, I— "

She was interrupted by Undyne slugging her on the shoulder. "Atta girl, Alphy!" Undyne said proudly. "I'dve done the same thing!" She claps her hands. "Well, let's crack this sucker open and see what's inside!"

Alphys looked at the box nervously. "Are… Are you s-sure? I-I still have a f-few more t-tests I want to—"

Undyne interrupted her by summoning a small version of her magic spear and tossing it like a dart at the box. The spear cut the "DEATH" label clean in half and lodged itself in the wall, narrowly missing Alphys' TV.

Alphys stood there in stunned silence, trying to process what had just happened. Undyne grinned nervously and motioned toward the box. "You wanna… open it up the rest of the way?"

Alphys quickly regained her composure and nodded. Slowly, she shuffled towards the box and pulled back the flaps on either side. Looking inside, she saw what looked to be somewhere around 100 CDs in cases, each one labeled "Episode 1", "Episode 2", etc. Undyne peered over Alphys' shoulder. "Soooo… What is it?" She became interested when she saw the discs. "Oooh! Let's watch 'em!"

"W-Wait!" Alphys interrupted, pulling out a piece of paper. "Th-there's a note in here…" Alphys takes a look at the contents of the letter, reading in her head.

 _If someone finds this box…_

 _Please dispose of the contents immediately and discreetly. What is contained on these DVDs cannot fall into monster hands. If the one reading this is a monster, please do not watch these DVDs. I… I guess I have no say in what you do, but if you watch these… Please… for the sake of humanity… do not use the contents of these discs to harm anyone._

 _Sincerely, Anonymous._

Alphys began to sweat while reading the letter. Seeing her concern, Undyne snatched the letter from her, saying "Well, don't leave me in suspense, here!" After skimming over the letter, her face scrunched up in annoyance.

"What the hell does this mean? Do humans really think monsters are so reckless as to copy everything that they see on TV?" Alphys, realizing that Undyne described herself to a T, froze in fear, looking at Undyne and trembling.

Undyne saw the worry on Alphys' face and realized the same thing. "Point taken…" She muttered, defeated. "But I REALLY wanna watch what's on these things!"

Alphys was still slightly concerned. "I-I don't kn-know…"

Undyne leaned toward Alphys and whispered in her ear. "It could be _ANIME…"_

Alphys, quick as a flash, grabbed a CD labeled "Watch First" from the box and rushed over to put it in… But before she put it in the DVD player, her conscience got the better of her.

"I'll put it in… on one condition."

Undyne looked confused, but she listened to what Alphys had to say, albeit impatiently.

"W-we both have to promise n-not to use what we see to hurt anyone. Not monsters, and n-not h-humans."

Undyne immediately pouted. "Aww… that's no fun!"

Alphys glares back at Undyne, looking serious.

Undyne smiles nervously. "OK, OK… Now put in the DVD, already!"

Alphys let out a sigh of relief, put the tape in, and pressed play. A teenage, human boy appeared on the screen and appeared to be adjusting the camera. He sits back in a chair and smiles at the camera.

 _"Hi, whoever bought this! Thanks for buying my box of videos! What's on these tapes? Copies of one of my favorite web shows of all time: Death Battle!"_

"Huh." Undyne says. "I guess that's where the "DEATH" label came from."

 _"If you didn't know, Death Battle takes some of the greatest fighters in popular culture- like video games, comic books, anime, et cetera- with similar skills and pits them in a no-holds-barred battle to the death!"_

Undyne's eyes lit up and began twitching excitedly. Alphys was excited too.

 _"Anyways, I know it's kinda weird putting a web show on DVDs like this, but… I figure if someone doesn't have internet or a computer… this'd kinda be a nice gift. Eh… I've talked long enough. Put in the first disc and enjoy!"_

After the video cuts off, Undyne and Alphys sit there in silence. In seconds, they turn to each other.

"PUT THE FIRST DISC IN!" Undyne squeals.

"ON IT!" Alphys says, getting up.

 **"I hope you weren't thinking about watching those DVDs…"**

The two girls spun around after hearing that ominous voice. In the corner of the room, they could see a silhouette smiling.

"… without me and papyrus, that is."

The silhouette steps out of the shadows.

"Geez, Sans!" yelled Undyne. "Don't scare us—I mean… don't scare Alphys like that!"

Sans chuckled to himself. "my bad, ladies. you don't mind if me and my bro crash movie night, do ya?"

"W-wait… Papyrus is here too?" Alphys asked.

Suddenly, Papyrus jumped in from a side room. "IT WAS MY IDEA! I WAS JUST DOING MY NIGHTLY PATROLS OUTSIDE YOUR HOUSE—"

"Wait, wha—" Undyne stuttered.

"… WHEN I HEARD THE TELEVISION TALKING ABOUT POWERFUL FIGHTERS FROM THE WORLD OF THE HUMANS! SO, I CALLED SANS AND ASKED IF HE WANTED TO WATCH SOME MOVIES WITH YOU AND DR. ALPHYS, AND SO… HERE WE ARE!"

"Heheh… _Sans_ , I thought you were _busy_ fixing my _house._ " Undyne said through gritted teeth.

"i got done early." Sans said, shrugging. "i figured this'd be a good way to kill time."

Undyne got up and pulled Sans out of Papyrus' earshot. "Look, smiley," Undyne growled, "I am trying to have a nice evening _alone_ with Alphys. And you two boneheads are _not_ going to ruin it, you hear me?"

"alright…" Sans said. "then _you_ tell papyrus that he has to leave."

Undyne turned around and looked at Papyrus' excited face. She then looked to Alphys, who shrugged.

Undyne sighed. "The more, the merrier… I guess."

She then grabbed Sans and Papyrus and pulled them close. "But you two punks have to make the same promise I did: You can't use anything you see to hurt anyone. Promise?"

"I PROMISE I WILL NOT HARM ANYONE WITH WHATEVER I SEE!" Papyrus says, saluting.

"how'd you get her to promise that?" Sans asked Alphys, chuckling. Undyne slaps him on the back of the head. "i swear i won't use anything i see to hurt anyone." Sans mutters, rubbing his head.

Undyne let go of them and grabbed the CD labelled "Episode 1", put it in the DVD Player, pressed play, and hopped next to Alphys on the couch.

"All right, dorks! Take a seat! The show's about to start!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Discontinued

To everyone hoping to see a new chapter, I'm sorry to say I won't be posting any more chapters. I honestly didn't think that intro would get as much feedback as it did... Don't get me wrong, I'm stoked you liked it, but after seeing that my inspiration got shut down, I'm a little worried that mine might go through the same thing. For those of you who liked my writing and who like Death Battle, Check out some of the Battles I wrote over on the Death Battle Fanon Wiki. I've Completed Wario vs Trigger Happy, Fawful vs Sans, Neo Cortex vs Kaos, and Waluigi vs Mettaton, and I'm in the process of writing Prince Fluff vs Sackboy.

As a consolation, I'll put the monsters' favorite Death Battle Combatants.

 **Sans:** Goomba, Leonardo, Goku, Terminator, Scorpion, Deadpool, Kirby, Buu, Sol Badguy, Wolverine, Dante, Joker, Mewtwo, Zoro

 **Papyrus:** Boba Fett, Koopa, Michelangelo, Yoshi, Mario, Luke Skywalker, Starscream, Dr. Eggman, Thor, Pikachu, Superman, He-Man, Robocop, Luigi, Venusaur, Captain America, Tigerzord, Scorpion, Ragna, Iron Man, Lex Luthor, Darth Vader, Raiden, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Scout, Pinkie Pie

 **Undyne:** Samus, Akuma, Wonder Woman, Mike Haggar, Zitz, Riptor, Kratos, Bomberman, Vegeta, Sonic, Mai, Chun-Li, Rainbow Dash, Starscream, Master Chief, Doomguy, Metal Sonic, Peach, Raiden, Cloud, Batman, Blanka, Goku, Shao Khan, Ivy Valentine, Terminator, Blastoise, Charizard, Fulgore, Godzilla, Gamera, Gundam Epyon, Tigerzord, Deathstroke, Ragna, Toph, Chuck Norris, Guts, Iron Man, Goliath, Snake, Dr. Doom, Knuckles, Wolverine, Yang, Tifa, Agumon, Bayonetta, Bowser, Flash, Needles, Carolina, Sonya, Scout, Ramona, Hulk, Erza

 **Alphys:** Samus, Rogue, Yoshi, Felicia, Dig Dug, Mario, Luke Skywalker, Harry Potter, Mai, Chun-Li, Rainbow Dash, Peach, Zelda, Link, Batman, Pikachu, Goku, He-Man, Lion-O, Strider, Ryu Hayabusa, Black Orchid, Bucky, Tails, Luigi, Venusaur, Fulgore, Gundam Epyon, Ryu, Kirby, Toph, Gaara, Segata, Iron Man, Beast, Dr. Doom, Darth Vader, Raiden, Yang, Tifa, Astro Boy, Mega Man, Tai and Agumon, Bayonetta, Ratchet and Clank, Carolina, Cammy, Tracer, Amy Rose, Ramona, Erza, Pinkie Pie


End file.
